A Malfoy and A Weasley?
by aimashita
Summary: COMPLETE Who would have though that the Malfoy heir and the littlest Weasley would fall in love with eachother? Harry sure didn't R&R Ch.12- Epilogue- Thanks to all my reviewers who liked my story, you've been great!
1. Prologue

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Harry Potter Characters * = thoughts  
  
~PROLOGUE~  
  
Ginny sighed looking out of her bedroom's window as she sat on the window sill of her window. Harry had broke their 3 year relationship up just because of another person.  
  
*Flashback* "Harry?" "Ginny we need to talk." She looked into Harry's green emerald eyes. "I- I don't think we should see each other anymore any more Gin." He said nervously. Harry saw the girl's eyes fill with hurt and tears. "Why Harry? I can't believe after 3 years your breaking up with *sniff* me." Ginny said sadly as tears started to fall down her face. She then ran- ran as fast as she could from where she was. Running anywhere but there, where Harry was saying "Ginny, wait." He shook his head, he didn't know he would end it with Ginny this way, never had he thought he would break up with her just because of one of his child hood crushes. Cho was that crush. * End of Flashback*  
  
She felt hurt and betrayed. Harry had tried many times to contact her with letters but she just ignored them, throwing them into her fireplace watching the fire burn his letters. *How could he? Harry hurt her just because of his stupid child hood crush on Cho Chang. The girl who hurt Harry on their first date to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. Betrayed because Harry didn't tell her when he and Cho started going out while he was still with her. Ginny remembered when Harry first went on a date with her. Her heart was overjoyed that day but her crush on him had faded in her fourth year (A/N he didn't ask her out till her 6th year). She felt tears drop onto her cheeks as a she stared out of her window in the endless starry night sky. Ginny suddenly remembered her dates with him.* They were so- so happy and wonderfully filled with great memories. The glass snitch in her hand was given to her from Harry on their first anniversary. She threw the snitch onto the floor watching the snitch's glass form turn into clear glass pieces as it hit the floor. It was final Ginny was never in her life going to fall in love- it hurt too much.  
  
~ Thanks to my first reviewer Mariz, who told me what to fix on my prologue  
- chapter 1 up today~ 


	2. The Beginning

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters  
  
*=thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING  
  
(A/N It's the year 2008 and Ginny is 19) "Ginny get the FUCK up! You going to be late for work!" a shrill voice yelled. "Colin? " she asked sleepily. "No Ginny dear it's your Mother, of course it's me now get the hell out of bed!" Colin said pulling her blanket off of her bed. Ginny curled up into a ball.  
  
"Mmm gimme 5 more minutes.." she mumbled to her roommate. (A/N Colin and Ginny share an apartment and yes they are best friends).  
"Fine but you better be up soon or there won't be any breakfast for you Missy!" Colin stomped out of her room while mumbling angrily to himself why he bothered to wake her up. Ginny laughed at this and walked into the bathroom, turned on her radio to a muggle station, stripped herself from her pjs, and started to take a shower. She didn't know why but for some reason she liked popular muggle music, so there she was singing in her shower to a song called "Unpredictable". Ginny wrapped a towel around herself, muttered a hair drying spell "Dryis chevuexis!" with her wand and her dark auburn hair was instantly shinny, clean, and dry. She started to brush her teeth. After she turned off her radio and stepped out of the bathroom. (A/N Her bathroom is in her room). Once she was out of out her bathroom she discarded her towel onto the floor.  
  
Ginny started to choose he outfit- green bra, green panties, black silk tee shirt, black Capri's, and a green satin robe. She actually hated the colour green but she just wore it because she looked good in the colour. As soon as her makeup was on she tore off to the kitchen to see what Colin had made her for breakfast. "Yummy, bacon and egg sandwiches- my FAVOURTIE! Thanks Colin old chap!" she said sweetly as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
Before Colin knew it his best friend was done eating and getting ready to appaparate for work. "Gin don't forget to hug me good bye" he then hugged his best friend. "What are you? My mother Colin?" "Maybe seeing as before you moved out of your house your mother told me to take care of you so I just might be Virginia Ann Weasley." Ginny scowled a little bit. "Hahahaha your so funny Colin" she said with a tinge of sarcasm. And with those words she left her roommate - best friend to be exact by appaparting with a loud POP!  
  
Ginny sat in her desk and signed into her wizard laptop. (A/N I want a laptop...)*Time to get back to business* she thought to herself as she started what secretary's usually do- do stuff for their boss. "Weasley in my office NOW!" yelled a voice. She sighed; *my boss is so annoying sometimes*, then walked into her boss' office. "Yes Mr. Fowl Sir?" "There is a man coming to see me this afternoon. His name is err I forgot his name but tell me when he's here this afternoon." "Is that all Sir?" "Yes Weasley that is all now get back to work." With those words Ginny nodded and stepped out of his office and sat back down again at her desk. Just then she noticed an owl on her desk with a letter. *Probably Harry again with a letter I am not going to read it....* "Why hello there sweetie what have you got there for me" cooed Ginny stroking the owl's head. The owl lifted his foot out and she untied the letter from the owl, relieving it. It said:  
  
Dear Gin, It's Ron your favourite brother again! Mione and I were wondering if you would like to come to lunch with us at the Leaky Cauldron at about 12:30. So can you? Send Pig back with an answer ASAP Love your brother, Ron  
  
(A/N Mione is Ron's wife or Hermione to be exact) *Why not?* Ginny got a small piece of parchment and replied her brother back with a short answer. Sure. She tied her answer to Pig and the small owl hooted then flew out of her work place. (A/N It's about 9:00 AM right now in the story)  
  
A few hours later Ginny was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for her brother and her sister-in-law. "Gin Gin over here" she heard her brother call here. Only her brothers called her like that with their stupid pet names for her. She walked over to where her bother and his wife were sitting and sat across from them. "So how's married life you too?" "It's going great and guess what." Ron answered as he held Mione's hand. "What?" "Mione is going to have a baby and we want you to be the Godmother and Harry to be the Godfather!" he said excitedly like he was a 5 year old boy in a toy shop. Ginny winced at Harry's name. Hermione noticed this but didn't say anything. "So will you be the Godmother to our baby?" she asked. "Don't need to ask me twice, OF COURSE I will be you two! You really had to ask?" Ginny said with a smile. She gave her brother and sister-in-law a hug. The married couple beamed. Ron gave his youngest and only sister a brotherly kiss on the cheek while Hermione gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~Please read and review for the writer's sake! Thanks to the other 2 people who reviewed! Tell me if you like the new chappy or not too please! ~ 


	3. There's A First For Everything

A Malfoy and A Weasley  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters  
  
*=thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 2 - THERE'S A FIRST FOR EVERYTHING  
  
(A/N Ginny works at an office called: Fowl Enterprises later known as well you'll figure it out) She was organizing some files before she saw a man in front of her. "How may I help you Sir?" He turned around. *This man had very nice blonde hair- almost white slicked back, the most amazing grey eyes, and not a very bad body* she thought to herself. "I'm here to see Mr. Fowl" "Oh, yes let me tell him first ". Ginny knocked onto her boss' door. "Mr. Fowl Sir a man is here to see you." "Let him in Weasley."  
  
"Who are you to be exact anyways?" she asked. "Malfoy- Draco Malfoy." The man answered. "Malfoy. Malfoy?!? It's you?!?" Draco looked at this surprised woman. She had the most beautiful eyes and was very pretty no marvelous and pleasing to the eye. *My my now who is this young woman?* something about her reminded him of someone... "Weaslette?" he asked surprised from her change since he last saw her 3 years ago on his graduation day from Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow it is you Malfoy, oh yeah you can go see Mr. Fowl now." She pointed to her employer's door. As Draco walked to the man's office he couldn't help think about Ginny. * What a beautiful creature Weasley is.. I wonder if she is still going out with Harry effing Potter* (A/N When all of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc) it was very well known that Harry and Ginny were going out together) *Mind you know that Potter killed my father when he defeated You-know-who I can see anyone I want, even Weasley over there* (A/N Harry defeated Voldemort in his 7th year)  
  
After about half an hour or so Draco stepped out of the office with Mr. Fowl and headed to Ginny's desk. "Miss Weasley I would like you to meet your new boss, Mr. Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I'm retiring and today was my last day." "It so nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy" she faked as she held out her hand for a handshake. Malfoy took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "The pleasure's all mine Miss Weasley" he said charmingly with a smile. Ginny knees almost gave out; she could have fainted right then and there but managed not too. * Since when did Malfoy get so good looking and charming anyways?* she found herself asking.  
  
"Well now that you two know each other I must be off on my retirement vacation. Ms. Weasley you have been a great secretary these past two years and I hope you will continue being one. Mr. Malfoy good luck with the company." With those words Mr. Fowl and his things disappeared. "Weasley I'm surprised you don't have Potter's pictures all over your desk." Draco teased with his favourite smirk *Oo I know that stupid smirk of his anywhere* she thought to herself. "Harry broke up with me for Cho Chang Malfoy just a few weeks ago." He looked at her face. Her brown doe eyes started filling up with hurt.  
  
"Weasley I didn't know, I'm sorry." he said with no expression in his voice or on his face. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "What did you say?" "Oh you heard me Weaslette." *What happened to Malfoy? Why does he act different and look different?* "What happened to you? You used to be so mean and cruel to us Weasleys but now your- your different." Ginny said with a bit of a surprised expression in her voice. "Is it a good different Weasley?" he said staring at her. "Yes it is." "Just get back to work Virginia." He said still staring at here with his piercing grey eyes. "Don't call me that Mal-ferret" "Too bad Virginia." Ginny scowled as Draco smirked at seeing this. "No need to use that face on me Weasley." he suddenly reminded her.  
  
This made Ginny scowl even more while her new boss was delighted by this. As the work day ended, Ginny asked Malfoy something neither of them was expecting. "Do you wanna go out for a drink with me? Just to catch up on old times Draco?" Draco blinked, a Weasley never called him by his first name before. Ginny studied his face. * Weird no emotions what so ever on the handsome face of his. Did I just think he was handsome?!?* "Ok Weasley, I'll go get a stupid damn drink with you just let me finish some things up before we get going." Ginny sighed, "There's a first for everything". 


	4. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters  
  
*=thoughts  
  
$=flashbacks (NEW)  
  
CHAPTER 3 - EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORNS  
  
Draco was surprised. For a few minutes he thought he would go crazy just because he hadn't insulted Weasley for a long time. *Sure she may be beautiful but no way am I the Draco Malfoy is going out with a mudblood lover of a girl not to mention she is a Weasley* "So where do you want to go get a drink Mal-ferret since your always so picky" his new secretary asked. "Three Broomsticks - Hogsmeade. I expect you haven't been there for a long time Weaslette. Ginny nodded, she hadn't been there for a long time. She started to concentrate on appaparting to Three Broomsticks. They both disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Virginia let me treat you for all those times back at Hogwarts when I insulted you and your family. It wasn't me when I did that my father always told me you Weasleys were the lowest so that's why." Ginny took of her robe. Malfoy's eyes bugged. *Who knew Weasley could get clothes like that or a body like that?* She was curvy even he would admit it but he would never tell anybody.  
  
"All right Malfoy you can treat, you gave a good reason why I shouldn't treat thanks. Get me a butterbeer too." Ginny smiled at him sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes and went to get the drinks. "Draco Malfoy is that you?" Madame Rosmerta asked when asked when she saw who was ordering two butterbeers. "Madame Rosmerta, how nice to see you again." Draco flashed a smirk at her. The old bartender smiled at this. "Why you're still the same charming little boy from Hogwarts. So Mr. Malfoy who are you here with?" "This might come as a bit of a shocker to you but can you believe Miss Virginia Weasley?" he said as he grabbed the two butterbeers from her hands. "Oh my, really? Now that is a shocker. I'll let you get back to Miss Weasley then" she winked. Malfoy rolled his eyes yet again as he put 2 sickles on the counter and walked back to where Ginny and he was sitting. He handed her a butterbeer.  
  
"So Ferret what happened to you all these years?" Ginny asked, taking a sip out of her butterbeer. It started to trigger memories for her when she used to go out with Harry. She shook her head a little bit. "Well after Potter Head killed my father and I graduated from Hogwarts I took over the Malfoy business. I worked on that for about two years before I fell in love with a woman. Do you remember Pansy Parkinson?" "You mean pug face Malfoy?" "She did look a bit a bit piggish back at Hogwarts didn't she? Anyways we were boyfriend and girlfriend for about a year and a half. We decided that we're better as friends. Pansy's engaged by the way. So after that I started to get bored of just the normal Malfoy business, so I started looking for a new business to invest in. I didn't find your company till about 2 months ago. I bought it from your boss and here I stand today."  
  
"But you not standing" she said confused. Draco scowled." It's a figure of speech Weasley." "Oh right I knew that I was just seeing if you knew that!" Ginny said brightly. He chuckled. Virginia was hilarious sometimes. "So Virginia since I'm done with what happened to me all these years I guess it's your turn." They both drank some butterbeer in silence.  
  
"Yeah I guess so Mal-ferret." Ginny sighed. "Well my life wasn't always like this. It used to be better. First I started to go to Medi-school after I graduated to become a medi-witch. I passed with flying colours of course because I was so good at potions but I decided at that time I didn't want to be one anymore. While I was there I guess that's about when Harry started to gout with Cho Chang. I had no clue of course because when Harry went out with me on our dates he always acted the same. After medi-school I went to EBC Wizard College. I passed there too so that's why I have such a good job. About almost three years ago I was given that job by Fowl Enterprises." She sighed again; the hardest part was coming up. "Is that all little Weasel?" "No there's more just wait a minute." Ginny took a deep breath. "Then a few weeks ago Harry, he- he broke up with me just for his stupid precious Cho Chang! The famous quidditch player! He hurt me Malfoy so much it still hurts me I can't even look him in the eye anymore!" She started to cry silently.  
  
Her new boss didn't know what to do. Ginny was hurt and it always pained him to see girls crying. "Virginia please don't cry. Potter was stupid to let you go. Your better then Chang show him that you don't care about it next time you see him. You deserve better then him." Draco didn't know why he was saying this softly and gently to her even though she is a Weasley but he didn't even like the girl Weasley to cry. Ginny looked at Draco.  
  
"Draco how did- did you do that? You're different Malfoy I can tell. You've had a change and you don't even know it. Thank you I feel much better." "I don't like seeing girls cry Weasley even if they are a Weasley." Malfoy said again showing no emotion. Malfoy's were taught never to show their emotions to anyone, not even their own Mother. Draco wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You deserve better then Potter Weaslette." Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. No he was not lying she could see it in his very grey stormy eyes.  
  
She blinked. "You have changed Draco." "Floweris Rosaris." Draco said. A red rose appeared from the tip of his wand. "Every rose has its thorns Virginia." He handed her the rose and left her without another word. 


	5. Fun Fun Fun

A Malfoy and A Weasley  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters  
  
*=thoughts  
  
$=flashbacks  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Fun Fun Fun!  
  
Ginny sat in her seat, feeling stunned. Had Draco Malfoy really said that to her? The Draco Malfoy? "You deserve better then Potter Weaslette." His voice kept on saying that in her head, over and over again. *Do I Malfoy? Do I deserve better? If I do then who?* She got up and left Three Broomsticks. Ginny wandered around Hogsmeade, remembering the times with her friends.  
  
$Flashback#1$ "Oh, Hermione it's so pretty!" Ginny said, admiring the necklace in the window of a shop in Hogsmeade. "Yeah it is pretty..." "Hey maybe Ron will get it for you!" she teased. "Virginia Ann Weasley! Do not tease your elders!" Luna Lovegood yelled as she walked over to the two girls. The three girls laughed. $End of Flashback#1$  
  
$Flashback#2$ Ginny and Colin were exploring Honeydukes for the first time in their 3rd year. "Oooo Gin look at these sugar quills" Colin licked his lips. She laughed at this and smiled at her best friend. "Come on Colin I'll treat you to a sugar quill if you promise not to go sugar high on me." "I'm not sure if I'll fight the sugar highness but I'll try so I promise." Ginny grinned; no he was not going to fight the sugar in the sugar quill she got him. "I know a song that will annoy you Ginny" he said with a big smile. "Ginny has a big butt and she cannot lie, something you other brothers can't deny. When a girl comes in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!" $End of Flashback#2  
  
She laughed as she recalled Colin singing a muggle song that got to her that day. Ginny walked into Honeydukes, looking at all the candy she loved to look at when she was younger. "Ginny Weasley? Is that you?" said a familiar voice. She spun around.  
  
"Seamus? Wow, it really is you!" "So what are you doing here?" "I'm here with my twins. Meet Marissa and Zack." He pointed to the little children who where hugging his legs. "Aww, they're so sweet and adorable. So how's Lavender?"(A/N Seamus and Lavender got married; Ginny went to their wedding too) "She's fine still beautiful as ever in my eyes but she keeps on saying she's an ugly old fag. I just don't understand her Ginny, she's beautiful but Lav doesn't believe me." he shook his head. "Daddy Daddy!! Me and Marissa want some candy!!! How 'bout these? DADEE!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry Ginny my kids want some candy.. Ah Lavender is going to kill me when I come home. They'll be sugar high.." Seamus sighed and gave Ginny a hug. "Tell Lav to owl me Seamus." The sandy blonde haired man nodded and went back to his kids. Ginny sighed. * I wish I had kids* She walked around the store and found her favourite candy. Chocolate frogs. Ginny smiled grabbed 2 or 3 packs, bought them and appaparted to her wizard apartment.  
  
"COLIN!!! COOOOLIN!!!!! I'm home" she yelled. "Awww shut your pie hole Gin!!!! I was watching my favourite soap opera!!" Colin joked. (A/N In case your wondering Colin is straight!!!!!) "So how come your home late?" he continued. "I was out with my new boss." "Who's that? How come I don't know his name yet?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Colin was overprotective just like Ron. "I'll tell you but.. you have to be a good little boy and sit down on the couch" she said, waving her index finger around like he was a naughty little boy.  
  
Colin sat on the couch. "Ok Mommy I'm weady! I'm weady!" he said, trying not to laugh at himself. She rolled he eyes again; this was getting out of hand. "So first you wanted to know where I was right?" Colin nodded franticly. Ginny gave an approved nod and continued, "I was at Hogsmeade- Three Broomsticks with my boss. Oh yeah my NEW boss is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Colin's eyes bugged. "Draco- Draco Malfoy?" he stuttered. "No Colin I was just kidding actually it's my brother Ron! No really I mean it, it's Draco Malfoy." She teased. He glared at his best friend.. *Time to annoy Ginny* "Ahem.. Ginny has a big butt and she cannot lie, something you other brothers can't deny. When a girl comes in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!" She laughed...* Time to get even with my best friend over here...* "Awww Colin you're so sweet but I think the song was supposed to be made for someone else. here listen to me. Colin has a big butt and he cannot lie, something you other brothers can't deny. When a girl comes in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!"  
  
They both laughed at this hard and collapsed on the floor from their laughter. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. "Oww that hurt... A LOT Colin but it was so damn funny... What did you make for dinner anyways?" "TACOS WITH EXTRA SPICY SAUCE!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Colin smiled went into the kitchen and brought out some yummy looking tacos. "Whoever can eat the most tacos without getting a drink of water wins!!!" Colin said excitedly. "What's the prize? Then Colin ol' chap?" "The loser has to wash the winner's clothes for a whole week!" Ginny smiled... *ooooo Colin's going to get it now..* "Your on but let me tell you, I'm the devourer of spicy food!" she replied grabbing a taco from the plate Colin was holding.  
  
After Ginny won the taco eating contest she went into her room. Her digital clock said 8:00. She got a quill and her diary. It was coloured green and silver. She liked the design if it was coloured green. True, she knew it was childish but it helped her from the best of times to her worst of times.  
  
Dear diary, Work was not that different today but what can I say? Work is work. Anyways, Mr. Fowl retired so my new boss is *drum roll please* .. Draco Malfoy. He's changed quite a bit I can tell you that, but he is quite handsome. ARGH, did I just write that? Oh, I guess I did. So now to the important parts. I asked him to a drink just to catch up on old times; I was surprised I even asked this to a Malfoy. He had no emotions on his face he just said "Ok Weasley, I'll get a stupid damn drink with you just let me finish some things up before we get going." So after he was done we went to Hogsmeade then to Three Broomsticks. He treated me to a butterbeer because of all those times he insulted my family and me. It was peaceful, and calm when he told me what he had been doing all this years. When I told him what I've been doing all these years I got a little shaky inside because I told Malfoy about what happened to Harry and me. You know what he said? He said "You deserve better then Potter Weaslette." Draco then wiped a tear from my cheek. He gave me a rose too and said "Every rose has its thorns Virgina." He walked out and left me there feeling stunned. 


	6. The Invitation

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters  
  
*=thoughts of Ginny, $= thoughts of Draco (hee hee get it? $ signs because Malfoys are rich?)  
  
Since from some of my reviewers I will not have those flashback thingys, dialogue will be a bit different since it confused some of my readers, and A/N will be at the beginning at the story or end. Thanks for the tips Mariz!  
  
CHAPTER 5 - THE INVITATION  
  
"WEASLEY!!!!! I NEED THOSE DOCUMENTS NOW!!!!" Malfoy yelled from his office.  
  
Ginny was running all over the place to get the documents for her new boss. *How could I think that Malfoy has changed? He has not! He is still the arrogant, rude, impudent, demanding Head Boy bastard I knew in Hogwarts.* But he's a sexy , rude, impudent, demanding Head Boy bastard you knew at Hogwarts a voice in her head argued. She shook her head.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!!! I'm going as fast as I can!!!!" "No you shut UP Virginia I need those documents now!"  
  
They started to argue for a long time.... Finally coming to a stop when they reached a part when they had no voice left. They both sighed, wondering how they were ever going to work peacefully together.  
  
"All right Weasley you can take a break now." "Thanks a lot Malfoy I've been waiting for at least half an hour!" "Just be thankful you get one Weasley or I won't let you have any more breaks from now on!"  
  
Ginny's mouth was open; she noticed this then closed it. *What happened to Malfoy? Yesterday he was nice and different but now he's back to his old rude, demanding self* She stalked off, going to her desk while muttering what an ass her new boss was. He snorted, sure he had heard her muttering abut himself but everyone did that too who ever worked with him. "Weaslette, your break's over." "Is not!" "Is too!" "NOT!" "TOO" "NOT" "TOO!" he roared.  
  
Ginny sulked and rolled her eyes. Her break was only.. 2 fricken minutes!!!!!! She cursed softly and went back to work.  
  
"Virginia I need you to send this to your twin brothers concerning their add in our magazine." "Whatever you say Master Malfoy" she spat sarcastically, still mad at him for giving her a short break. He smirked at the secretary, "Now that's more like it, you keep on doing that and I MAY give you a pay raise."  
  
She glared at her boss, grabbed the letter from his hand and mailed it off. *Stupid idiot of a boss.. Lazy asshole who can't do anything himself...* $Ah, the wonders of making my employees made at me so I can fire them later.. The bet thing invented yet$ Malfoy smirk/smiled at Ginny. She was so cute when she was mad.  
  
"You can go back to your desk now Weaslette so stop dirtying my things." "Shut up or I'll call all your friends and tell them what happened to you in your 5th year.. Don't you remember Draco? I did a Bat Boogey hex on you? You looked so adorable!" she said sweetly. Her boss scowled. "You will do no such thing." "Really? Let's see you try and stop me then Amazing Bouncing Ferret or should I say Bat Boogey Face?"  
  
He lunged for Ginny who was laughing like a maniac running out of his office. $Yeah and stay out too you dirty little Weasley. Where does she get all of her energy from anyways? It's the morning for God's sake!"  
  
She snickered as she ran out of her boss' office. Making him mad was SO fun. Ginny sat at her desk and started to do some work when... a snowy white owl appeared with a letter. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl.  
  
"Hedwig I'm sorry but tell Harry I'm not reading any of his letters nor am I going to write him back."  
  
Draco heard this from his door. $So Potter has been that desperate to just talking to her? He is a disgrace to the wizarding male population. Will he ever learn that to get a lady to talk to you are power and money$ Ginny took the letter from Hedwig and threw it up into the air, muttered a burning spell ("Pachmentis flames burnonis!"). The owl clicked its beak together and flew off. She sighed, no she was not going to talk to Harry for a long time, maybe until it stopped hurting so much she would talk to him but now was not the time.  
  
"Weasley, get in here!" her boss' deep voice yelled. She rolled her eyes again. "Just a minute Master Malfoy!" she said with a bit of anger.  
  
Malfoy's eyes were glowing with delight. His secretary was getting annoyed. $I just noticed something; Weasley has a nice ass... Men always are lucky to think freely about women all the time.$ Ginny's eyes flickered up.  
  
"Malfoy stop admiring my butt and tell me what you want." He smiled, so she had noticed. "Well other then that go for lunch now, I'm tired of seeing you ugly face in MY face."  
  
Ginny ignored him and left the office. *Oh, Malfoy's gonna get it someday* She apparated out of her work place. Draco smiled to himself, he loved his new job.  
  
After when Ginny cam back from lunch still really mad, and her shift was almost over Draco began thinking to himself. $Should I ask her to come with me? I need a date but she is a Weasley... Blaise's eyes will pop out if he sees me with her... What the hell. Can't lose anything can I? I'll just get this stupid thing over with$  
  
"Weasley get your stupid fat arse in here now or you're fired!!!"  
  
Ginny stomped in and raised an eyebrow at him. She was not annoyed. Draco sulked, he was hoping for here to be mad at him still. $Damn, she probably knows better then to stay mad at me$ "Weasley, this weekend I'm going to Pansy's wedding and I need a stupid damn date or I'm not allowed to go so will you just fucking dress right and come with me?" he said calmly. "Why should I go with you and why not ask another person to go with you Mal- ferret?" "Because you're my secretary and I'll pay you extra if you go with me?" "Fine but you better not make me mad or I'm going to leave you alone at the wedding Malfoy" sighed Ginny.  
  
Draco smiled after Ginny exited his office. $ Hook, line and sinker. The invitation was no sweat. now to get her to change her attitude about me is going to take a while.$ 


	7. The Day Before the Wedding

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Attention: Reviewer AmITooObviousForYou and all readers who don't like my story. DO NOT REVIEW! This story is my first one and it hurts a lot if it's your first one and AmITooObviousForYou piss off! I'll be a shipper of whatever I want! Silly romantic phase my ass! Someone needs a personality check! I repeat DO NO REVIEW IF YOU DON' T LIKE MY STORY! Sorry if this has shocked some of my readers but it was meant to be done for some of those other readers who give us fan fiction readers and writers a bad name ¬_¬.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character but I own the plot.  
  
*= thoughts of Ginny $=thoughts of Draco  
  
CHAPTER 6 - THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING  
Draco was strutting around in his office. $She better show me what she is wearing to tomorrow's wedding or else. I'll holler for her just to annoy her$  
  
"WEASLETTE!!!!!! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" "Why Ferret? I'm busy with the work you gave me!" she hollered back. "Just shut up and come here!"  
  
Ginny bit her tongue. Her new boss was more annoying then her boss that just retired. She walked in slowly, shuffling her feet.  
  
"What the hell does Master Malfoy want now? You have already loaded me with papers that need to be done before work ends" commented the young woman. "All I wanted is what you are wearing to the wedding Virginia." She looked at her boss with her eyes, now turning into silts. "I'm wearing this Ferret," Ginny flicked her wand and a picture if her gown came up.  
  
It was a strapless dark green gown, with green emerald stones on the front going all the way down to the end of it, getting slimmer by the length. "Well, well, well it looks like Weaslette has some money after all this time. It is about time you Weasleys had some money." The red headed secretary pouted. "Malfoy you are SO mean sometimes and don't even know it!"  
  
She stomped out of his office leaving a very happy Malfoy. Yes he had finally gotten to her but it still didn't feel like enough. $That dress IS appropriate I guess but I really do wonder did she get it at a muggle shop or a wizarding one Hmm. Pansy is sure going to be surprised at her wedding tomorrow since I'm bringing Virginia$  
  
Meanwhile outside of his office..Ginny was stamping some papers hard making sure the ink showed up. *He is the most handsome guy I know but he is an inconsiderate stupid jerk* She looked at her watch. *11:45 YES almost lunch then I'm out of this stupid hell hole* She beamed down at the papers she was stamping. * No more of Draco for an hour and a half...* She giggled to herself. Wasn't she so sweet at times yet mean at others?  
  
Draco looked outside of his window. He could see outside but no one outside could see in. He thought he was a genius sometimes. It was all the Malfoy pride he had that made him this arrogant person. $Ah Weaslette should be back any time now so I won't be bored anymore. It is nice to be boss but boring since you can insult you're secretary to do everything for you$ Malfoy started to whistle quietly. It soothed his nerves whenever he was mad or just plain bored.  
  
"The Draco Malfoy is whistling? Oh hell! Call the presses everyone call the presses!" yelled a voice.  
  
Malfoy turned around. There standing in front of him was his best friend Blaise Zabini. He glared at him. Blaise should have owled him telling him that he was coming to visit him at his work.  
  
"So do you have a hot secretary Draco?" Blaise said with a grin. Draco fumed. "No I don't Blaise because my secretary is Weasley."  
  
His best friend's eyes bugged. $What a shocker eh Blaise$  
  
"Weasley? The girl Weasley? Tell me you're not kidding because she was not that bad looking at Hogwarts Malfoy." "She was NOT good looking Zabini and besides its fun having Weaslette for a secretary, you can." He smirked, "Insult her all you like knowing she can't so anything to you because you can fire hire anytime you wish."  
  
Blaise smiled. His best friend had a little thing for little Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Whatever you say Draco, but I'm going to meet your new secretary." He walked out of Malfoy's office door and shut it.  
  
Draco scowled. How come his best friend was so eager to meet his secretary? Yes, he remembered why now, Blaise used to like her back at Hogwarts. Was he jealous that Blaise wanted to meet Weasley? Of course not! Nothing in his whole life would make him like-like that woman.  
  
Outside his office though Blaise and Ginny were laughing- hard.  
  
"Zabini what has happened to you? You never talked to us Gryffindors but now here you are laughing with a Gryffindor you don't even know that well!"  
  
Blaise smiled a charming smile. Yes he wanted this fiery feisty little red head.  
  
"Now-now Virginia don't tempt me to make you stop laughing or else my fun is over." He waved his finger at her like Ginny was a naughty child.  
  
She pouted; Blaise was being mean and flirtatious. Sure he was good looking but he was nothing like Malfoy. Blaise looked at her pouty lips. How he would love to kiss them all the time. They were so nice and full. No they were just perfect. just perfect for him to kiss.  
  
Draco stepped out of his office observing the two people in front of them. $Ah, Blaise still has a thing for Weaslette shame he is not going with her to the wedding$ Ginny snapper her head around and frowned at what she saw was interrupting her nice chat with Blaise.  
  
"Mal-ferret you come at the most worst time ever don't you?" Her boss just smirked. "Shut up Weasley and if I were you" his eyes glittered, "I would get back to work before the boss that's me by the way in case you didn't know fires you."  
  
Blaise's eyes glittered evilly. No his best friend had not lost his touch at insulting the Weasleys, maybe he was just was warming up to her.  
  
"It was so nice to see you again Zabini but if you excuse me my stupid annoying boss here is telling me to get back to work."  
  
The two former slytherins smirked.  
  
"Sure Weasley whatever you say," was Blaise's reply to his former crush which was coming back.  
  
Draco just scowled and pulled his friend back into his office.  
  
"You still like her don't you Blaise?" "Well if I still do what's it to you Draco?" "It's nothing but from what I heard you were turning back into your old flirty self like you were back at Hogwarts." "Well then I guess we both like her don't we Malfoy?" Blaise said with a grin to his best friend. "What do you mean we? It only you that likes her you ass!" Zabini rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever you say Draco" he replied.  
  
Draco glared at his black haired best friend. "I'll see you tomorrow Blaise." 


	8. The Wedding

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Mariz- I guess flames are ok thanks to you for calming me down! Kyrissaean-thanks for the tips! And to all my impatient readers- thanks for supporting me so far, it means so much to me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but I own the plot  
  
*=Ginny's thoughts $=Draco's thoughts &=Blaise's thoughts #= Harry's thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 7 - THE WEDDING (A/N Finally! LOL)  
  
Ginny was frowning at her mirror. *I think I look fat in this dress*  
  
"COLIN!!!!!! COME 'ER! Please?" "OK- OK JUST STOP WITH THE YELLING ALREADY!"  
  
Colin walked into her room. His best friend looked beautiful.  
  
"You so NOT look fat in that dress Ginny. You look beautiful!" "Your just doing that so you don't have to wash my clothes anymore Colin, I mean seriously I'm fat and ugly and ick!"  
  
He scowled; his best friend never thought she looked pretty or beautiful in anything. He didn't like his best friend though; he loved her like a sister almost.  
  
"Gin-gin hurry up or Malfoy will be here any minute!" "Shut up Colin, I know he'll be here any minute! Oh crap, can you stall him for a few minutes?" "What? Really? Oh fine I will but you owe me Ginny."  
  
He stomped to the living room, and started to read Witch Weekly.  
  
The apartment's doorbell rang. Colin walked to the door and opened the door calmly. He didn't like Malfoy that much, no one ever really did.  
  
"Creevy? Crazy camera boy? Your Weaslette's roommate?"  
  
Colin nodded as his best friend's boss entered the apartment. $What a hell whole my secretary lives in. this shows that I must give her a pay raise$ Draco shuddered as he sat on the black leather couch that Ginny and Colin owned.  
  
"So, Malfoy how's having Ginny as a secretary? Irritating?" "Yes actually, quite a lot Camera Boy. I can imagine what happens when she comes here after work though."  
  
He glared at the so called 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'. No one could call her that except her brothers and herself.  
  
"Take that back Ferret." "No why should I?" "Because I said so that's why Malfoy!"  
  
Just then Ginny walked into the room. She was beautiful, with her hair up in a ponytail, curled at the end, and her gown showing off all of her curves.  
  
"Now boys, no fighting," she said simply putting a coat on and grabbing her purse.  
  
As Draco saw her fully in his eyes, his jaw almost- ALMOST dropped. $Virginia looks decent in green, she should wear it more often$  
  
"All right Weaslette; let's go now before the reception starts and Pansy has a fit. She wants me to be there for her once-in-a-lifetime," he did quotation marks with his fingers, "moment."  
  
He then told her they had to take a car to the wedding because you can't appaparte to where his friend's wedding was. So they exited the wizard apartment building and entered a limo.  
  
They arrived at the place of Pansy's wedding (Flint Manor) and Ginny gasped. Pansy's wedding most of cost millions of galleons. There were waiters, cooks, maids, you name it and it would be there.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!! Where have you been? I have been waiting for my best guy friend for almost half and hour and then you show up?!?" shrieked Pansy, who was walking quite fast toward himself and Ginny.  
  
Pansy stopped dead in her tracks. He had brought little Ginny Weasley as his date to the wedding, she had almost fainted but managed not too.  
  
"Err why hello their Pansy! Remember me? Ginny Weasley?" Draco's secretary said quite nervously.  
  
"A -a Weasley is your date Malfoy?!? Damn, has something gone wrong with your head?"  
  
Pansy grabbed his head and checked it.  
  
"Pansy, I assure you I am fine! I know my date is a Weasley! I invited her!!!"  
  
The bride-to-be gasped. Had her best friend just said that to her?  
  
"Malfoy, how nice of you to join us!" Blaise shouted as he walked out of the manor dressed in a tux.  
  
Ginny's eyes bugged, Blaise was too hot in that tux. *Wow... how come all Slytherins have to look so damn hot and Gryffindors have to be well not so hot* It was Blaise's turn for his eyes to bug. Ginny was absolutely stunning, nothing in the world right now could look as beautiful as her.  
  
"Virginia Weasley? Where did you get that dress? It's marvelous!" Hermione yelled as she walked towards the group of four.  
  
Ron was right behind her, Hermione was Pansy's best friend and her bridesmaid.  
  
"Mione? You're here? At Parkinson's wedding as," Ginny looked up and down at her brother's wife. Hermione started to blush, "Err Yes, I'm Pansy's best friend Gin a lot has changed." "I see that Mione!"  
A loud ringing sound then was heard.  
  
Pansy paled in her wedding dress, "I have to get- get m-m-married now." she said nervously as she walked to the back of the house.  
  
The wedding reception was nice and Pansy had married Marcus Flint albeit it was a bit nervous but none the less it was fine. All of the guests, bridesmaids, grooms, whatever were now in the house. The best groom (Blaise) did a toast to the newly married couple.  
  
"Marcus and Pansy Flint, I have known you for almost all or your Hogwarts years and I'm proud to say, no one could have gotten married better than you two."  
  
Ginny felt nervous, she was sitting pretty close to Harry who was sitting with his girlfriend Cho Chang. Draco could see that Ginny looked paler then ever.  
  
"Weaslette show you deserve better than Potter, don't let him see you like this."  
  
She smiled at her boss, sometimes he was ok for a Malfoy but then he was just a mean old prat at other times. She got up to find Blaise who was going to be her "pretend boyfriend" to make her ex jealous.  
  
"Blaise, I need a favor from you," she said sweetly to the slytherin "What kind of favor Virginia?" "Oh you know, since Potter is here with his date I want to make him mad that he dumped me for the stupid Ravenclaw seeker so can you be my," she did quotation marks like Malfoy did before, "pretend boyfriend ?"  
  
&I can be more then your "pretend boyfriend Weasley, if you just let me ask you out&  
  
"Make Potter mad eh? I can do that but there is going to be some "unnecessary touching"." "That's all right, I won't mind - this time."  
  
Blaise smiled, Ginny should have been in Slytherin not in Gryffindor. He held her hand and led her to the dance floor right in front of Harry and Cho.  
  
"Do you mind if I do this Virginia?" he nuzzled her neck. "N-n-no not at all Blaise."  
  
Blaise loved this, maybe he could get her to go out with him after this. He then noticed Harry was staring at them, his mouth wide open. Draco saw this from where he was sitting at his table. He felt mad for some reason. $Why am I mad? I should be glad Blaise finally is getting the girl he has pinned for a few years... but I'm not. Do I really like Weaslette? No I don't, I'm probably jealous he has a girl now that's why$  
  
"Ginny what are you doing with this slytherin scum?" Harry asked her angrily as he stopped dancing with Cho. "I'm dancing with my boyfriend Harry, Blaise Zabini. Don't you know him?" she replied back calmly as ever.  
  
Harry fumed. # How could MY did I just think my? Anyways how could Ginny have a slytherin of all people in the world as a boyfriend# She then got the courage to kiss Blaise and she did to Blaise's surprise. *Damn, Blaise can kiss. its so drugging I don't want to stop.*  
  
Draco almost walked over and punched Blaise for kissing Ginny. What was happening to him, this was Virginia Weasley for God's sake! Ginny let go of the kiss and Blaise put his forehead on hers.  
  
"Do you want to go out with me Ginny?" "Sure Blaise anytime. just persuade Malfoy to let me get off of work early."  
  
Harry stomped out of the ballroom, as Cho followed him why he was mad. #How dare she go out with Zabini. she's my girl! My girl# 


	9. The Date

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Attention: I would like to thank my reviewers who keep on reviewing on my story. Mariz- my dear 1st reviewer, how can I ever thank you? You have been my most impatient reviewer for my story. Thank you. Snappish79 and Kyrissaean for being consistent reviewers as well. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers and friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but I own the plot.  
  
*= Ginny's thoughts $= Draco's thoughts &= Blaise's thoughts # = Harry's thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 8 - THE DATE (Hey that rhymes!)  
  
Blaise felt happy for the first time in months. He had gotten his girl and he was going to go on a date with her. Blaise was pleased with himself, he knew he could get Ginny; it just took some time to get her. He saw his reflection in the mirror he was looking in. &I'm so fine and I got my girl, now to get Draco to let her off work early for me& He smirked, girls always swooned for him when he smirked but he knew his heart belonged to Ginny - so far anyways.  
  
Ginny frowned, it was the first time since she broke up with Harry that she would be going on a date - with none other then flirt Master Blaise Zabini. Sure Blaise flirted a lot and all that but he was a nice guy once you got to know him a bit better. Then there's Draco, who's cold to everyone but had that bad boy attitude back at Hogwarts. He still had a bit of the bad boy attitude left too. She sighed, she knew she liked the two slytherins the same but who to pick, her rude, arrogant, sexy looking boss, or the flirt Master of all time who was handsome at the same time. * I wish my life wasn't so complicated. It should have been simple not complicated like it is now *  
  
"VIRGINIA!!!! GET YOUR STUPID OWL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!" "SHUT UP I WILL WHEN I WANT TO YOU PRAT!!!!"  
  
Draco scowled, his secretary was the rudest one he had ever had but she had guts to stand up to him, that's why he kept her as his secretary not to mention she was very pretty. He loved it when he made her mad, she looked so cute. Was he getting a crush on here? Draco shook his head at the question; no Malfoy's never liked Weasleys. never. He looked at Ginny's owl which stood on his polished wood desk. It was small, like the one Ron had at Hogwarts but not as annoying. Just then a head popped into the fire he had in his fireplace.  
  
"Blaise what the hell do you want? I just saw you a few days ago at the wedding, you make me feel sick whenever I see your face you know."  
  
His friend scowled, "Thanks for the compliment Draco I'll take it as a compliment but I need to ask you something."  
  
"Well what is it then you rude, interrupting idiot?"  
  
Blaise scowled again, "I was wondering if you could let Ginny off early so we can have a longer date."  
  
Draco fumed, how could his secretary and his best friend be going out? *I should be going out with her not Blaise. Aww shit, I think I like her no way Blaise is going to find out or I'm going to be.. I don't want to think about it actually*  
  
"Fine Zabini but you owe me, I need my secretary for lots of things but you really do owe me."  
  
Blaise smirked. &that was easy, and Ginny said it would be hard HA& He then apparated to Ginny's office, wanting to impress her with everything in his power.  
  
"Virginia, I have something for you," he said to her as he looked at where she was sitting.  
  
She looked up into Blaise's ice cold blue eyes, they were filled with fire. He handed her a silver rose.  
  
"Oh my god, Blaise you didn't have to do this, the rose most have cost you a fortune.."  
  
"It was nothing Ginny; I got it just for you because you are like a rose yourself. Soft and delicate but beautiful on the outside."  
  
She blushed, she didn't know Blaise could be so- so romantic. Ginny stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blaise blushed slightly at the sweet gesture.  
  
"Virginia, Draco said you could get off early for our date."  
  
Her face lit up. "He said I could get off early eh? Wow, that's a lot from him to be doing a favor for a Weasley I should tell him I'm going now then."  
  
Blaise smiled, she was sure impatient to get on their date. Ginny knocked on her boss' door and entered his office.  
  
"Mal-ferret I'm leaving now."  
  
Draco nodded and waved his hand at her while he looked at the paper he was reading, "Yeah ok just go already your bothering me Weaslette."  
  
She smiled kicked him in the leg and left his office.  
  
"Damn, that girl can kick hard," Draco said as he rubbed his shin.  
  
Blaise held her hand as they walked down the street. She put the rose in her hair, making her outfit look complete. Blaise admitted though that Ginny looked the best in green. He started to daydream about her in that gown she wore to the wedding, looking beautiful as ever. Even though the two people weren't talking they were enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Virginia I have something to ask you."  
  
"Sure ask away Blaise."  
  
"Do you like Draco or me?" it had been bothering him for a long time.  
  
"Blaise, if I liked Draco I would be with him right now but I'm with you so does that answer your question?"  
  
He nodded and led her to a park. They walked for hours just talking about everything from old school subjects to the future- what their dreams were.  
  
"I want to become a writer actually. I have many things I want to discuss or write about but I never really discussed any of it with any one except you Blaise, you make me feel that nothing in the world can make my thinking go wrong I would like to thank you for that."  
  
"No problem, I want to be a famous quidditch player though. I'm pretty good at seeker, you should ask Draco about that."  
  
"Do I have to?" whined Ginny.  
  
He smirked, "No but I have another surprise for you."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Well close your eyes first."  
  
Ginny pouted, "Fine, but it better be a nice surprise."  
  
He smiled, yes it would be a nice surprise.  
  
"Open your eyes now Ginny."  
  
She opened her eyes to be surprised that somehow in just a few minutes Blaise had managed to bring her to . Paris and it was only their first date.  
  
"Blaise, wow you went to all this trouble for me?"  
  
"Because you're the best anyone could go on a date with."  
  
Ginny blushed and sighed as she sat on the chair he pulled out for her. She looked at what was on the table. *A Candle Light dinner just for me, Oh my god is he romantic and rich or what?* 


	10. Back At it Again

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
BY: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Attention: I would like to thank all my old and new reviewers so far! My friends as well, if it weren't for all of you I wouldn't be writing this chapter! So thanks! And Mariz- its nice to know your almost the same age as me:D Oh yes, read my friend's fan fiction it's good so far from what I have read so far. Good work Sandy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but I own the plot  
  
I thought since I don't want to use the * and that anymore I'll just write it!  
  
CHAPTER 9- BACK AT IT AGAIN  
  
Ginny happily opened her apartment door. Blaise had just kissed her again, making her feel a little confused but happy.  
  
"Ginny, how was your date with what's his face. oh yeah, Zabini right?"  
  
"Yes Colin it was," she did quote marks with her fingers, "Zabini and it was wonderful, he brought me to Paris and ..."  
  
She sighed; Blaise was so romantic for a Slytherin. Ginny suddenly remembered something from back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Weasley is our king!" Blaise and Draco sang out.  
  
She looked at the two Slytherins singing, one winked while the other one sneered at her. The sneering one had always caught her eye but the winking one was an eye catcher too.  
  
She snapped back to reality, had Blaise liked her back at Hogwarts? Maybe, she didn't know for sure. Ginny walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Why was everything so confusing just when her life started to look perfect? It all started with Harry breaking up with her. She shook her head violently, no don't think about that.  
  
Ginny sat at her desk, opening the Daily Prophet. The headline said in big bold letters "Cho Chang and Harry Potter to be married". Draco peered out of his office watching Ginny arch a eyebrow as she read the Prophet's headline. No, she wasn't getting teary eyed but she looked frustrated. Just then a person appeared beside Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Harry said gravely.  
  
Ginny's eyes turned to silts.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
Draco eyebrow shot up, never in his life would he have thought a Weasley using that sort of tone with Harry Potter but calling him Potter not Harry!  
  
"Ginny, I was wondering...." Harry took a breath, "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DANCING WITH BLAISE AND WORKING FOR MALFOY?"  
  
She scowled at Harry's voice, remembering when he was in his 5th year taking his anger out on her brother and Hermione because they made him mad about something.  
  
"Well Potter," she spat "Malfoy is my new boss since my old one retired and I guess I was dancing with Blaise because oh lets see."  
  
"MAYBE BECAUSE I LIKE HIM!" the fiery red head roared at him.  
  
Malfoy barged out of his office. This was going to get out of hand.  
  
"Potter, get the fuck out of my office before I personally blast you into next week for disrupting MY secretary," Draco replied calmly towards his life long rival and enemy while hatred burned through his eyes.  
  
Ginny stared at her boss. How could he be so calm to her ex boyfriend and HIS rival? After all those years now he was being calm yet mean towards Potter? This surprised her.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Jealous you let Zabini get Weaslette while you let her go for your whore Chang?" Harry's face turned red, "What did you call Cho Ferret?"  
  
"Oh you heard me you great arsed son of a bitch!" he replied  
  
Harry lunged for Draco but was stopped by Ginny's voice as she yelled at him, pointing her wand at him "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
"Weaslette you surprise me all the time now that you're all grown up," Draco said calmly as ever eyeing Harry's frozen form.  
  
"Shut up and be thankful that isn't you Mal-ferret."  
  
He shut up knowing Ginny would have done that to him if he got on her nerves anymore.  
  
The work day ended quickly just as it started. Draco dragged Harry outside the office building and left him in a dumpster taking off Ginny's spell on him. Ginny headed to Luna's since she hadn't seen her best friend in a long time. She knocked on the door waiting for it to be opened. Luna opened her door peering with her wide eyes at Ginny.  
  
"Hi Luna, mind if I come in?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nope not all come in!" chirped Luna to Ginny.  
  
Ginny thought this was awkward but it WAS Luna Lovegood. She stepped inside; Luna was always redecorating her apartment. It was decorated in a Ravenclaw sort of design this time, with blue and sliver all over the place. Luna recently took over her father's job of publisher of THE QUIBBLER so it was harder for the two girls to get together and chat anymore.  
  
"So went on any dates recently Luna?"  
  
"No," she replied back vaguely sitting beside Ginny on her blue leather couch, "Every guy I meet thinks I'm weird."  
  
"I can't see why they think your weird Luna because you're not weird."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Luna turned slowly and opened it.  
  
Blaise looked to see Luna Lovegood staring at him. She was pretty with those big wide eyes of her. Ginny saw this as the two checked each other out. This didn't make her angry though it made her feel pleased to tell you the truth.  
  
"Luna you remember Blaise Zabini don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do..." Luna said vaguely again staring at Blaise as a child would do to a stuffed animal.  
  
Luna could have eaten Blaise all up right there but managed not too.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, Creevey told me you'd be here."  
  
"Really? Oh right . anyways Blaise could I talk to you outside privately for moment?"  
  
Blaise shook his head and watched Ginny walk out of the apartment closing the door behind her.  
  
"Blaise I don't think we should see each other any more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ginny smirked a little bit, "I saw you looking at Luna don't tell me you deny it."  
  
"Fine I won't deny it so I guess we're over?" Blaise said.  
  
"I guess so but invite me to your wedding when you propose to Luna."  
  
"How said I was going to propose to her?" he asked inquiringly.  
  
"Well little Blaise from what I saw, I say you just feel head over heels in love with Luna. I'm leaving and tell Luna I'll talk to her later before you ask her out."  
  
Ginny apparated leaving a stunned Blaise outside Luna Lovegood's door.  
  
She sighed as she sat on her bed. Here she was single again thanks to herself for breaking her and Blaise up but Ginny had to when she saw Blaise and Luna looking at each other like that. Luna was lucky to have a guy like Blaise but Ginny could see Blaise had fell in love with her best friend. She entered her bathroom and looked into the mirror.  
  
"Well Virginia, I guess we're single and back at it again." 


	11. A Malfoy and A Weasley?

A Malfoy and A Weasley?  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Attention: Was that review from Urple mean or what? *Sniffs wipes tears from eyes* Well anyways I don't really give a shit about it anyways. Thanks to all my reviewers again! It's so nice to have y'all even the haters. *grins* Dedicated to Mariz who has been a very FINE reviewer since my first chapter. Thank you Mariz!  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter to A Malfoy and A Weasley? But there is going to be an epilogue!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but I own the plot.  
  
CHAPTER 11- A MALFOY AND A WEASLEY?  
  
Draco looked into the blazing fire place in Malfoy Manor. It was cold and lonely. No one not even his mother came to visit him, except Blaise but that's just Blaise. He found himself always thinking about a fiery red head ever since he started at Fowl Industries- Malfoy Industries now.  
  
"Stupid freaking Weaslette won't get out of my head!"  
  
"You know Draco if you keep on talking to yourself I say your well I don't know ... insane maybe?" Blaise said stepping out of the fire Malfoy was watching.  
  
"Shut up so why are you here anyways, you don't come here till something has happened to your poor pathetic life."  
  
"You told me to shut up so I can't really tell you can I Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't call me Malfoy and just tell me before I stick your own wand up your ass" glared the young Malfoy heir.  
  
Blaise scowled, his friend was definitely in a bad mood tonight, "Who stuck a wand up your butt and didn't take it out? Anyways, Ginny broke up with me."  
  
Draco laughed, "You only had ONE date and she broke up with you? Damn, you must be bad!"  
  
"Shut up, no it wasn't that I think but it was because I was staring at Luna Lovegood."  
  
"You were staring at Looney Lovegood while Weaslette was in the same room? HA you're dumber then you look Blaise, you actually surprise me after all these years."  
  
Blaise glared at his life long friend; at least I approach the girl I like.  
  
"I'm the one that should be laughing not you since I can ask a girl I've liked for so many years out unlike you who has liked a fiery red head WHO happens to work with him as his secretary leaving him a lot of time for him to ask her out!"  
  
Draco looked at Blaise, he was right. He is a coward, he can't even ask a girl he has liked for a few weeks out.  
  
"Well well well looks like I've shut the smart mouth up now if you excuse me I have to go pick up my date Luna."  
  
Blaise stepped into the fireplace shouted something and vanished leaving a very unusually quiet Draco.  
  
"Hermione, how do you live with a brother like mine exactly?" Ginny said as she sat down pointing at her brother who was drooling as he slept on the couch of his and Hermione's house.  
  
The bushy haired girl just shrugged, "You get used to it anyways so what is it I hear that your new boss is Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"You- you -you know about that do you?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Obviously since Fowl Industries has changed to Malfoy Industries."  
  
The young red head then grinned, "Mione this is so hard to say but I think I like him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Draco Malfoy! And I thought you were smart Hermione Weasley."  
  
"Do this do that Weaslette, oh how I wish I could just kick his cute little arse to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Do my ears deceive me Virginia? Cute little arse? You wouldn't be referring to mine would you now?" smirked Draco as he looked down at Ginny who was writing something very fast on a piece of parchment while drinking a butter beer.  
  
She glared at her boss; damn he is so handsome when he's smirking. Ginny shook her head, at least he was single. Draco eyed his young vibrant beautiful secretary. She liked him, this made him ponder how Weaslette could like him but it was weird they both liked each other.  
  
"Virginia would you like to have lunch with me?"  
  
Ginny looked at her boss suspiciously, "Why should I go with you?"  
  
He smirked, Weaslette was always like this with him and only him, "Well since your me secretary I can make you do anything I want or I could just fire you."  
  
She sighed, he was right he could just fire her.  
  
"Fine but you're still as weird as you were back at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco smiled a real smile too. He really did like Ginny.  
  
"We can't appaparte there so we'll have to use floo powder."  
  
"Fine by me Mal-ferret."  
  
Ginny followed Draco into a fancy restaurant. He invited me so I'm not paying she thought happily to herself as she sat down in front of him.  
  
"I'll have the salad and steak please." She said to the waiter.  
  
"Make that two."  
  
The waiter left leaving the two opposites alone with each other.  
  
"Virginia I have something to ask you."  
  
"Well get on with it then Ferret."  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he handed her a rose.  
  
"Of course I will Draco."  
  
Well how would have thought of a Malfoy and a Weasley together Draco asked silently to himself as he smirked at his recent triumph.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry the last chapter is so short but epilogue will be the best chapter in my first fanfiction! 


	12. Epilogue

A Malfoy and A Weasley  
By: lilaznslytherindevil  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but I own the plot  
  
A/N: My first fan fiction over! :'( But a new one is coming. slowly  
  
CHAPTER 12 - EPILOGUE  
  
*** 3 YEARS LATER****  
  
"Virginia!! Hurry up! Reservations remember!!" Draco called to her.  
  
Ginny moved out of the apartment she and Colin had shared and bought one with Draco who made his mother stay at the manor because he was living with Ginny his girlfriend now. The moment he had his first date with Ginny he knew he loved her. She had changed from the scrawny little Weasley girl into a beautiful red haired vixen. Ever since he saw her playing quidditch during a match at Hogwarts he always had a little thing for her. Only a little thing but now he longed for her all day. He longed her shiny auburn hair, those freckles across her nose.. Everything about her!  
  
Ginny stepped into the room making Draco feel breathless. She never looked so beautiful. Today was the day he was going to ask her to marry her. April 30, 2011. She looked at her long time boyfriend, remembering the first time she brought him to The Burrow for the first time. Ron almost punched his lights out just for dating her. Hermione actually had to stun her own husband to make him calm down. She chuckled softly to herself letting Draco take her into his arms, giving her a passionate kiss. Ginny was wearing a green gown again but different. Draco had bought it for her; she had to say though Draco had excellent taste in picking out gowns.  
  
"So where are we going Draco?"  
  
"Somewhere, we're taking my car there but I have to blind fold you until we get there."  
  
She sighed, Draco was so romantic. After asking her out that day, he had gotten rid of his childhood hate for her family and herself except for Ron of course.  
  
That Christmas, Harry was there with Cho. Sure he was going to get married to Cho Chang, a famous seeker but all those feelings he had for Ginny were still there. Draco, Ginny, Harry looked at each other she swore that Draco and Harry could have burned a house down from the way they glared at each other.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"She's mine now Potter."  
  
"Over my dead body," Harry replied back emotionless.  
  
"That can be arranged scar head."  
  
"Harry, Draco! Calm down! Harry, you know better then to come back to me, your marrying Cho soon. And you Ferret should no better than insulting Harry. You two are acting like children."  
  
As Ginny snapped back to reality she realized she was in Draco's car with a silver blind fold covering her eyes. Draco took a glance at Ginny; she was beautiful in that green gown he had gotten her. She looked better in Slytherin colours than Gryffindor colours. She was also wearing the necklace he had given her for their first anniversary together. A Slytherin snake like pendant with green emerald as the snake's skin. It was quite exquisite.  
  
Draco remembered when Ginny and himself were at Blaise and Luna's wedding just a few weeks ago. Blaise had finally married the girl he was crazy for. He himself was he best man at the wedding while Ginny was the head bride's maid. Everyone who was there couldn't believe a Malfoy and Weasley were together. They could believe Blaise and Luna but no one in their right minds would ever think a Malfoy and a Weasley ending the family feud that had been going on for years- centuries even!  
  
The couple finally arrived at the restaurant, Draco giving the valet the keys to his car after helping Ginny out of the car. He lead her inside the restaurant, the waiter showing them to a balcony where their reservation was at. He tore off Ginny's blind fold once she had sat down and got down on one knee.  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasley, we've been together for 3 years. The first date we had together I knew I would someday marry you and love you forever, so Ginny, will you marry me?" Draco said passionately, his eyes looking a silver colour.  
  
Ginny had melted his cold outside years ago. She looked at the man who just asked her to marry him. Of course she would say yes but she stalled, she had to think a few reasons why she would marry THE Draco Malfoy. She also knew from their first date that they would get married eventually. She remembered their first kiss, how Draco was ever so gentle with her. Ginny looked at the young man she had fallen in love with for many years, her eyes looking beautiful as ever.  
  
"Draco Edward Malfoy, I will marry you. I want to share my life with you, have children with you. I knew as well from our first date we would someday get married. The first kiss we shared, it reminded me how much I loved you back then, now I love you more then anything in he world. So Draco Malfoy for the second time, yes I will marry you."  
  
Draco smiled and slipped the ring he had purchased for her on to her finger. Perfect fit. The two then heard applause; behind them were standing none other then Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Luna Zabini. Ron looked like he wanted to hurl but he was happy his baby sister was getting married, even though it was the prat Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Congratulations Draco, I knew you could do it!" Blaise had said holding his wife.  
  
Blaise and Luna had come back from their honey moon early to see Draco propose to Ginny. Luna knew though, that Ginny without a doubt would had said yes.  
  
"Malfoy if you make Ginny cry even one tear I swear I will kill you!"  
  
"Ron just shut up darling. Draco I know we haven't been the best acquaintances but I'm glad you and Ginny and engaged and no one else."  
  
Draco blinked, had Granger- no Weasley now just said that to him? Oh well, she did. Harry on the other hand was silent, he didn't know what to say. Ginny was like a little sister to him after he and Cho got married. The girls were all talking and giggling now while the men were all silent.  
  
Once the news was given to Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy they didn't react, even though their son was marrying a Weasley they didn't care anymore. The Weasleys were now one of the richest pure blood families. Draco's mother was just happy that Draco was engaged to the woman that made him most happy, she couldn't be happier for him. Lucius on the other hand was just glad his son married a pretty pure blood woman and not Pansy Parkinson.  
  
When the Arthur and Molly Weasley heard the news, they were ecstatic. Their littlest child was finally engaged. Now all the Weasley children were engaged or married. Molly was crying when she heard the news as Arthur patted her on the back.  
  
The news that Draco Malfoy was getting married to Ginny Weasley was the Daily Prophet's headline the day after Draco has asked Ginny to marry him. Every one was shocked for a bit but they knew the little Virginia Weasley had changed him for good.  
  
*** The Wedding***  
  
Draco felt nervous for the first time in his life, would Ginny really marry him? It was their wedding day after all. He paced the room in circles, hearing the door to the room open.  
  
"Draco what's the matter?" his mother had said, coming toward him.  
  
"Nothing Mother."  
  
"Now Draco, I still know when Mommy's little boy is nervous about something so tell me right now young man."  
  
He sighed, his mother could get anything out of him, "I'm just nervous about the wedding and- and if Virginia will marry me tonight."  
  
Narcissia Malfoy looked at her son, that Weasley girl sure had melted his cold side but she loved him either way.  
  
"Draco, stop worrying! I know Virginia will marry you tonight, now stop pacing around this room and go outside and join Blaise."  
  
The Malfoy heir looked at his mother, she was right. Ginny would never back down from anything like getting married; after all she was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Your right Mother, Virginia would never want to resist marrying this."  
  
She laughed at her son; there were some things you just couldn't change, like her son for example.  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the room's vanity mirror. Would Draco think her beautiful? Would he think her ugly and decide not to marry her? She looked at her hands, they were shaking.  
  
"Those are wedding jitters dear. Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
Ginny looked at the voice's owner, her mother was so wise. Just then someone knocked on the door. Molly went and got it and let the person in.  
  
"RON?!?!?"  
  
"Hi Ginny. I know you thought I wouldn't come to your wedding since your marrying Malfoy and all but. Ginny I'm sorry I got so upset before. You're growing up and I can't stop that, I missed you a lot when I was at Hogwarts after meeting Mione and Harry, I left you out. We were the closest before I went to Hogwarts but then we drifted apart, getting new friends. I'll try to be nice to that prick Malfoy but I promise you it'll be hard." Ron said, looking at his sister who was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.  
  
"Gin, you look. beau- marvelous. I would have said beautiful but that's for Mione."  
  
She looked at her older brother who had just said all those words to her, "Ron, I'm glad you've gotten over your school boy feud with Draco."  
  
Her dress was beautiful with its diamonds and pearls, Mrs. Malfoy and her mother had gotten it for cheap. It was a strapless gown with a tiara. Ginny looked beautiful, Mr. Malfoy had said to by the best dress for his new daughter-in-law.  
  
"Ginny dear, it's time."  
  
She gulped; this was her final moment of being single and engaged. Ginny took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, seeing her father waiting for her.  
  
"Draco are you ok?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Just fine Blaise!" Draco quipped a little squeakily to Blaise.  
  
The best man looked at his best friend who was getting married, he sure didn't look fine. The wedding march had just started and Ginny walked down the aisle slowly but nervously with her father. Arthur noticed his daughter was quite shaky, but didn't say anything. Soon he had handed her off to the young man who had stolen his little girl's heart. All of the Weasleys were with their wives and kids; Ginny was the last of the Weasley clan to get married.  
  
Soon the words, "I do," were heard from Draco Malfoy as he looked deeply into his lover's eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, more beautiful then when he had asked her to marry him. Ginny was soon heard saying "I do," to the man she had fallen in love with many years ago. They were pronounced husband wife and the rest of the wedding began.  
  
***4 years later***  
  
"Ginny, I can't find my wand, I need my wand!" "Draco for once in your life just TRY to find it yourself."  
  
"Daddy, here it is I found it," said his youngest daughter at the time, who looked exactly like her father except for her freckles across her nose.  
  
"Thank you Samantha sweetheart. Daddy will be home as soon as he can to see his baby girl."  
  
Draco kissed his daughter on her cheek and apparated out of Malfoy Manor. His parents had bought Draco and Ginny their own manor as a wedding gift to them. Ginny on the other hand was busy with her daughter's twin brother Dave.  
  
"Dave! I told you not to eat those cookies!"  
  
"But Mum, they were just on the counter all unguarded and stuff, I couldn't resist!"  
  
Dave looked exactly like Ginny except for no freckles across his noce and for his grey eyes like his father. He smiled at his mother while his sister came into the kitchen.  
  
"Whatcha doing Dave?" she asked her brother.  
  
"Nothing." he tried to say innocently so he wouldn't give away he was chewing a cookie.  
  
Their mother just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room; her 4 year old twins were so cute yet so like Draco at times.  
  
A/N: Well that's it folks! I can't believe I finished my first fan fiction!! *Wipes tears from her eyes* Thanks to all my reviewers especially Fedilia, who has been a reviewer since my first chapter! THANK YOU!!! I hope you all will read my new fan fiction that's coming up onto ww.fanfiction.net soon! 


End file.
